


Running Late

by Stella1066



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Older/younger woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1066/pseuds/Stella1066
Summary: Post season threeThe new Order of Hecate is getting ready to celebrate the summer equinox after 18 months of horror but their High Priestess is no where to be found, lucky Marie knows where to lookIt's a bit saucy
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Running Late

Marie LaFleur made her way down the corridor that lead to the office of the Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts. Today was an important day for the coven, the summer equinox was upon them , there was much still to be done in preparation of the gathering which was to be held in the woods later on that night, everyone had been working overtime to ensure that it went off without a hitch, that it was a true celebration of power and thanks for the Order of Hecate and perhaps more importantly, a time to relax and enjoy after the events of the past year. A way to put aside the horror and bloodshed and truly revel in their new found freedom.

But her girlfriend was no where to be seen

Marie smiled to herself "girlfriend" she knew Zelda claimed to hate it when she called her that "Honestly Marie we are not some love struck teenagers going around for the first time" she would scold, but Marie knew there was no real threat in her voice and her eyes always seemed to sparkle.

Ah yes her Zelda, her cherie, her mon roux, she adored her it was plain to see but their relationship hadn't been all hand holding and sweet nicknames. No their relationship had taken a lot of work and it still does. Marie sighed as she reached the door to Zelda's office thinking back on their time together, breaking down the walls around Zelda Spellmans heart was no easy job, showing her that it was OK to feel and to love and those things did not make her weak but actually made her stronger.

But all that aside she was about to get told off 

Marie swung opened the door with more force then what was strictly necessary "Bon jour Directrix" 

Zelda's head snapped up from where it was laying on her desk, startled eyes trying to focus.

Marie had to stifle a laugh at the sight that greeted her, the formidable Zelda Spellman, the witch who had defeated unspeakable evil, who had gone toe to toe with Satan himself and won, one of the most powerful witches she had ever known and the one destined for greatness was currently looking up at her with tasseled hair, slightly smudged make up and a sticky note stuck to her forehead 

"Marie, what.. what's wrong" Zelda managed to get out while trying to right herself behind the desk

perhaps I have worn you out from this mornings activities Marie mused to herself remembering the soft whimper that Zelda had made when she sunk two fingers into her just before dawn when Zelda had still been trapped in between sleep and wakefulness, the raise of her hips and heavy breathing, the feel of her gasping as she ran her teeth across her collarbone and the way her name sounded when Zelda moaned it just after she had came

Making her way over to Zelda, Marie rested her hip on the side of the desk "Nothing is wrong per say ma cherie, except that the covens high priestess is no where to be seen when everyone else is busy preparing for tonight" she instantly regretted her words when she saw the look of guilt cross Zelda's face

"I,um, must of dozed off" Zelda said standing up but in the process knocking a large pile of scrolls off her desk and on to the floor

She works harder than anyone, no wonder she's fallen asleep at her desk Marie thought bending down to help Zelda pick up the paper spread on the floor

"It's alright, I was only kidding, everything is under control" Marie reached for her hand but Zelda pulled away, dumping the documents back on the desk before opening a drawer, fishing out her pack of cigarettes and lighting one. 

Silence hung in the room

"I need to start getting ready" Zelda stated walking over to the small couch near the fire place and picking up a garment bag that was draped over the back of it

That's a dismissal if she had ever heard one Marie thought following Zelda with her gaze and Zelda had tried to dismiss her a lot, especially at the start, when things would get too real, Marie would get to close and Zelda would run, not ready for the conversation that was about to happen. Marie could put up with Zeldas moods, her stubbornness and haughty ways but she would not be taken advantage of. They had their only real fight about just that, didn't speak to each other for days, Zelda furious that Marie would not play her game, would not just do as she asked, would not just fuck her and leave but wanted more, wanted to talk about feelings and life and the path written for them. Marie chuckled she had probably been a bit too much to start with but as they say 'vivre est une aventure terriblement grande'

"What?" Zelda asked spinning around to face her

"You have a post it note stuck to your face"

Zelda blushed and quickly removed it before placing her hands on her hips to stare at Marie "Is Hilda here yet?"

"Oui, she has only just arrived though" Marie answered running her fingers up and down the carvings on the desk while studying Zelda's face.

That same face that had appeared at her door on the sixth day of not speaking, stained with tears and dark circles under eyes, she reeked of alcohol and smoke as she stood there reaching for her "I know I am bitch, I know I'm cold and heartless but..." she stopped then unsure of how to continue "but..." Marie prompted still standing in the doorway "But.." her lip wobbled and Marie was done for. She pulled her inside and wrapped her in her arms "It's alright ma cherie, we are all different non?" she felt Zelda sag against her and tightened her grip "You are not cold heartened, you feel deeply and it scares you because that is what you have been told hhmmmm?" Zelda pulled back rubbing her hands across her face "I.." she started "I don't know" she murmured looking down at her boots "I'm sorry, it's late I shouldn't have come". There it is Marie had thought, even when she was drunk, it's there, the fear of vulnerability. Marie reached for her again, taking her hands she spoke softly "You are exactly where you are meant to be Zelda" she lead her further into the room "You are scared and that is alright, I am too a bit. You are scared of how close we have become in such a short time, how much we enjoy each others company and maybe you are scared that once we truly know each other that I will leave?" she finished, cupping Zelda's cheek and rubbing her thumb over the tracks of tears "I will only leave if you ask me mon roux" Zelda kissed her then, all teeth and tongue, full of desperation and want.

She had tasted like an ashtray 

Marie smiled at the women who was staring at her from across the room, "I thought you needed to get ready" Marie said sitting on the chair behind the desk, pushing it back so she could place her crossed legs up on the desk and lent back resting her folded arms behind her head while observing Zelda "N'arretex pas en mon nom" 

Zelda stared at her, then raised an eyebrow. She had been forgiven.

Zelda turned her back to her, reaching behind to undo her black pencil skirt she shimmed her hips to loosen it before pulling it down, bending at the waist to free it from where it had caught on her heels.

Marie inhaled sharply, flexing her fingers that were crossed behind her head

Zelda faced her then, undoing the buttons of her silk blouse "like what you see?" 

Marie hummed in approval "Very much"

Zelda freed her blouse from herself and stalked towards the Voodoo Priestess. Marie drank in the sight. Red hair still messy from her nap, black silk underwear on porcelain skin, legs covered in fine black stockings joined to her underwear by blood red garters and heels that clicked as she came closer 'oh yes ma cherie' she thought 'I like it very much'

The kiss was surprisingly soft, Zelda straddled her on the chair, Marie's legs dropping down from the desk to accommodate her "Is this what you wanted"? Zelda asked kissing her again, this time a bit harder.

"Always" she answered before picking Zelda up and placing her on the desk and removing her bra

"No" 

Marie looked at her confused. Zelda stood kicking off her heels, Marie smiled as she watched the formidable witch lose three inches in height, caught off guard by her musings she felt herself be pushed back into the chair 'this is different' she thought, normally it was her taking control. Zelda kissed her again, bringing her hand up to give her breast a gentle squeeze then rubbing her thumb across the hardened nipple poking thru the thin fabric of her patterned dress. Removing her hand Zelda placed a kiss on the same patch before gently running her teeth across her breast causing Marie to place a hand behind Zelda's head in hopes of keeping her there. Zelda looked up at her and smiled, that eat shit smile she so very much loved...when it wasn't directed at her 

She watched as Zelda knelt before her, placing a hand on each knee and to spread her legs, a hand reached up and she felt fingers hook around the band of her underwear, she lifted herself so Zelda could remove them, she watched as she smirked feeling the dampness that covered them "So this is what you came for hmm?" Zelda asked while lifting Maries dress so it bunched around her waist and placing a kiss on her inner thigh. 

Marie placed a hand behind Zelda's head looking into her eyes "non ma fille but I will come for you now si vous etes bon" she watched as Zelda took a shaky breath and bit her bottom her lip "Am I not always good?" she answered in a husky voice before running her tongue along Maries wet folds.

Marie moaned and spread her legs further, Zelda lifted the leg that was closest to the desk to place it on her shoulder, she felt Zelda's tongue flick onto her clit followed by the slight graze of teeth "You are always good ma cherie" she breathed out gripping her hand tighter in red hair "Always so very good". Her head hit the back of the chair with a thud when she felt Zelda's fingers push inside her, then no more coherent thoughts entered her mind, she was completely lost to the feeling of Zelda's tongue on her clit and fingers pumping inside of her.

"That's it, come for me" Zelda's voice broke through into her mind, she gasped and cried out pushing herself up into Zelda's mouth as Zelda stroked her through her orgasm. When she opened her eyes she saw Zelda still kneeling in front of her, with a damp chin and a smirk on her face.

'I'll get rid of that smirk' she laughed to her self "What a clever girl I have hmm? she lent forward to capture Zelda's mouth and heard her whimper into the kiss, just as she was pulling Zelda up and into her lap a knock on the door made them both freeze

"Zelda! What are you doing? I need your help with the songs" Hilda's voice flowed into the room "Why is the door locked?" she asked rattling the handles

Pushing herself away form her lover Zelda called out "Hold on Hilda! I'm getting changed"

"Well hurry up, it's nearly 4" Hilda answered followed by the sound of retreating footsteps

Zelda rubbed at her neck, a nervous habit Marie had picked up on, and with a wave of her hand fixed her make up and hair before walking over to change into her dress.

Marie watched as a slight pout formed on Zelda's face "Don't pout mon roux" she said playfully while pulling on her under wear and righting her dress before walking over to help do the buttons up on the back of Zelda's light blue summer dress, "je promets que ce soir je vous ferai crier" 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my french is a bit rusty  
> ma cherie-my darling  
> oui-yes  
> non-no  
> mon roux- my redhead  
> vivre est une aventure terriblement grande- to live is an awfully big adventure  
> N'arretex pas en mon nom- don't stop on my behalf  
> ma fille- my girl  
> si vous etes bon- if you are good  
> je promets que ce soir je vous ferai crier- I promise tonight I will make you scream


End file.
